canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubbles
Bubbles is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is the joy and the laughter of the team. About her Bubbles is the cute one with joy and laughter who is also known as the little more air-headed one because she is the group's weakest link. She has a circle-shaped head, short yellow hair worn in in two neat and curved pigtails which curl into ringlets on the ends, abnormally light blue eyes, stubby arms and legs, and lacks a neck, a nose, ears, fingers, and flat feet with toes, and wears a light blue dress. Her personality is sugar, she has a cute, bubbly, sweet, and cheery personality, innocence, playfulness, gentle demeanor, and can be over emotional because she has a tendency to be naive, ditzy, submissive, timid, sensitive, dim-witted, a bit of a loud-mouth at times, very independent, aggressive, and extremely mad when pushed. Her unique powers are: understanding and speaking the foreign languages of japanese and spanish because she can read and understand japanese manga and understand people who speak spanish and uses a word for word translation for them, emitting a sonic scream, spitting fire, using a bubble wand for a weapon, creating light blue-colored energy constructs of animals such as a rabbit, a bear, a dolphin, or a rhino out of pure light blue energy, attracting a crowd of people with her irresistibly melodious and angelically hypnotic songs, an expert at programming computer software such as video games and even hack into the internet, being capable of copying someone else's speaking voice, and leaving a loopy swirly blue trail when she flies through the air. She hates to see her sisters fight, and also proved her mettle to them when she single-handedly defeated Mojo Jojo by taking him down in a fit of rage, as a result of this, Blossom and Buttercup gave her the nickname of "Bubblevicious". Ever since that event, she doesn't cry as much, is less sensitive and more mature, and more aggressive than she used to be. In addition to this, she also changed her hairstyle, and now wears shorter pigtails on top of her head and put blue clips in her hair. Role in Sabrina1985's headcanon In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Bubbles has a special gene inside of her body that allows her to transform into a tall anime powerpuff known as Rolling Bubbles, but to keep her identity safe, she assumes the name "Miyako Gōtokuji". In her anime powerpuff form, she wears her hair in two long pigtails that hang down past her shoulders, a light blue crop top with a blue tie, a pair of flowered jeans, black Mary Jane shoes, and a white belt with a gold buckle and the Powerpuff Girls Z sign. In order for her to change into her alternate form, her normal powerpuff form becomes a silhouette made out of a bright light of energy which grows taller, until she is tall enough to materialize as an anime powerpuff. When she transforms back into a regular powerpuff, the reverse of her alternate transformation takes place. Likes * Blue * Octi * Her sisters and stepsister * Toys * Crayons * Drawing * Rainbows * Animals Dislikes * Cockroaches * Being treated like a baby * Bad things happening to Octi * Crime * The dark * Villains Friends Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, and Sara Bellum Enemies Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, Butch, Beserk, Brat, Brute, Sedusa, and Femme Fatale The gallery of pictures Bubbles' anime powerpuff form.png|Bubbles in her anime powerpuff form Powerpuff trio.png Pregnant Bubbles.png Powerpuff ponies.png Category:Canon characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Female characters Category:Blue characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with shoes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists